


Blind Date

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Blind Date

“It’s not something you make happen though. It’s something you _let_ happen,” you said, shaking your head at Briana.

“A blind date isn’t about making something happen Y/N, it’s about giving someone a chance, which is kinda like letting it happen. What could it hurt? You go and meet the guy for a drink and if there isn’t a connection you come home,” she replied.

You sighed. You didn’t want to go on a blind date. It would be a waste of time. He wasn’t going to be the man you wanted, he wasn’t going to be Mark. But you couldn’t tell her that.

Nobody knew you had feelings for your friend and co-star and you planned on keeping it that way. He didn’t seem interested in you and you weren’t going to risk losing his friendship. 

* * *

 “No,” Mark said, shooting Rich a dirty look.

“That was fast. You aren’t even willing to give it a chance? Its one night. And she’s hot,” Rich replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I have no desire to go on a blind date.” The woman could be everything Rich said she was, attractive, smart, and funny, but she wouldn’t be you.  Not that he had asked you out. And he probably wouldn’t. You weren’t interested in him as anything more than a friend. 

* * *

 “Oh my God Briana! If I say yes will you stop texting, calling, and talking to me about it?” you finally cried out, flapping your hands in frustration.

Briana nodded, a smug grin on her face.

“Fine. One date. Something simple like drinks and don’t get mad at me when I tell you it didn’t work,” you said, walking away from her.

“Hey Y/N, how are you?” Mark asked, falling in step beside you a few moments later.

“Annoyed. Sometimes our co-workers can be a bit much,” you laughed.

Mark thought about Rich pushing him this morning. “Yes they can. Any fun plans when we get home?”

“I guess I’m going on a date Friday but other than that nothing,” you said. “You?”

Mark felt his heart sink. A date. “Not much,” he replied. “I need to go catch Rich, I’ll talk to you later.” 

* * *

 “Ok, I’ll do it,” Mark said, looking at Rich.

“Really? You won’t regret it man. She’s amazing. If I wasn’t already taken I’d be all over her.”

Mark rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he said yes. He supposed it was the knowledge, the _jealously_ , that you were going on a date the same night. 

* * *

 “Do you think they will be mad when they find out?” Briana asked Kim.

“No. They have been dancing around each other for ages, it’s about time they figure it out and all we are doing is helping,” Kim said. “Did Rich get Mark to agree?”

“Yep. And she agreed earlier. Friday night at 9pm at the Red Rock Pub.” 

* * *

 You checked your dress one more time before walking into the Red Rock. You just wanted to get this over with so you could go home and put on your pajamas.

You were looking around the room trying to figure out who you were meeting when you noticed Mark sitting at the bar. Your heart rate quickened. Was he here on a date? The last thing you wanted to do was sit with some guy you didn’t know and watch Mark with another woman.

You were debating ditching your date and slipping out the door when Mark looked up and made eye contact with you. Unable to escape now, you went to say hello.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” he said, his voice rough, as he stood up and hugged you. “Are you here on your date?”

“I guess. It’s a blind date. Briana said he would be here at 9, but I don’t see anyone that it could be,” you said looking around, every male was with someone already.

“Briana?” suddenly Mark understood and a feeling of relief rushed through him. “I think we’ve been tricked Y/N. Rich set me up on a blind date, I’m here waiting on her.”

“Oh my God,” you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Mark, I’m so sorry. I didn’t put them up to this. We can leave and pretend it never happened.”

“What kind of date would I be if I didn’t at least buy you a drink?” Mark said, standing up to escort you from the bar to a small booth in the back.

A few hours later and you were having the time of your life. You both had a couple drinks but were far from drunk, and you had spent the evening laughing and telling each other stories from your childhood.

You looked across the booth at him and smiled. “I’m glad they did this. I’ve had a really good time tonight.”

“I’ve had a good time too,” Mark said, standing up to help you from the booth and escorting you outside.

He walked you to your car before stopping. “I have a confession.”

“Okay?” you said.

“I’ve liked you for a long time Y/N. I would like to take you out again.”

You smiled. “I’ve liked you too Mark and I would love to go out again.”

He reached up and captured your chin with his finger, tilting your face up as his head lowered. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck as his lips met yours. 

* * *

 You were sitting on Rob’s patio the next day, when Briana and Rich sat down across from you. “So how was the blind date Y/N?” Briana asked with a grin.

“Greg was great!!! I’m so glad you set me up with him!!” you gushed. “We connected right away. We are going out again Monday, he’s taking me on a picnic. Can you believe it?”

“Greg?” Briana said, her smile fading as she looked over at Rich.

“You didn’t tell me he was a doctor either. I don’t know how you know him but I’m so glad I decided to listen to you.  He wants me to meet his daughter already, that’s how amazing our connection was.”

“Uh,” Rich said. “Where did you meet him?”

“At the Red Rock, like you said! I was sitting at the bar and he walked right up and offered to buy me a drink. He seemed confused about the blind date thing, which was weird, but after the initial awkwardness it was great.”

Briana was pale and Rich looked completely baffled. You were having the time of your life messing with them and you would have kept going if Mark hadn’t walked up at that moment, sitting down beside you and placing his arm across the back of your chair, his fingers brushing a lock of your hair.

Briana and Rich sat back with looks of relief on their faces.

“Well played Y/N,” Rich said. “Well played.”

  



End file.
